Hunter and Vampire Volume 6: Heritage
by jacques0
Summary: Memories...some we wish we could forget, others we want to forget...Volume 6 in the Series...AU.
1. Legend

**Hey everyone. here is the next volume in the Hunter and Vampire series.**

HUNTER AND VAMPIRE

VOLUME 6

HERITAGE

_Previously on Hunter and Vampire_

_A werewolf attack on a Hunter team and from within the Monastery itself caused a stir. While Rei had killed the Werewolf, it sends her, Lilly and Misato on the hunt for those who send it. Meanwhile, Asuka had tried to mend her old friendship with Hikari which didn't end well, leaving Asuka feeling isolated from the rest of the Hunter. ON the hunt, Rei and the group got attacked by a vampire and her slave, the vampire being Rei's own sister; A fight issued one which Lilly's end is unknown and Rei going in for the kill…_

Chapter Twenty-Two

Legend

Asuka was seating in her room. She had been in here ever since her conversation with Hikari. She had hoped to rekindle the old friendship with her old friend, but it hadn't got the way she had planned it to Hikari had passed her hatred for vampire on her since Asuka had chosen to protect both Rei and Lilly.

She had went to find Misato, but her old Guardian had left the Monastery with both Rei and Lilly on the hunt for the werewolf that had caused the bloody mess earlier today. She continued to watch the floor in front of her, thinking of returning to Tokyo after this is over.

_When this is over, _she thought, _this war will never be over, we might as well fight our entire lives, forgetting the reason we started to fight with._

She ran a hand through her red mane.

Then a slight knock drew her attention.

"C'mon in,"

The door opened and Ritsuko, the blonde friend of Misato entered the room.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

Asuka stood up.

"Everything's fine," she answered.

Ritsuko nodded, "C'mon, Father Louis want to talk to you."

"Okay," the redhead said.

She followed the blonde down the empty hallway that even in daylight was lightened with torches. The blonde woman glanced at the redhead beside her.

"Something on your mind Asuka?"

The redhead sighed.

"It's just something that Hikari told me, that's bugging me."

"Oh! Really, and what is that?"

"Does everyone here really expect me to kill Rei and Lilly just because it's part of the Hunter's Code?"

Ritsuko sighed heavily.

"Maybe it's because that's the only thing that keep a purpose to this place."

That drew a confused frown from Asuka.

"Purpose?"

Ritsuko glanced at the ceiling.

"The only thing we learn here is the art of combat against vampires which is our mortal enemy," Ritsuko said, "or it is according to our Elders. Some of us here have nowhere to go, all of our beliefs is that killing a vampire is regarded something out of respect."

"Not killing it is going against that?"

Ritsuko looked at her.

"Wouldn't _you_ be against someone who challenges everything you ever believe in?"

Asuka thought back at Hikari's words

_Since you protect those leeches, you're less of a Hunter than any of us here.._

She knew that Hikari truly believe in what the Monastery was doing. That killing vampires was the right thing to do.

"I understand," Asuka said.

"I'm glad you do," Ritsuko told her, "anyway, we've arrived."

The two had arrived at a large oak door which Ritsuko opened and entered. It was a large office, with a fireplace that was burning, bathing the room in its warmth. Painting filled the wall, most of them dressed in Hunter's outfits, with a plaque beneath it showing their names and years of birth and death. A mahogany desk was filled with papers and many other item which were unfamiliar to Asuka, and Father Louis who was working on something, looked up his glasses up his nose.

"Here she is Father Louis," Ritsuko said.

"Ah! Thank you Ritsuko," Father Louis answered, "You may go now."

The blonde woman nodded and left the room.

"C'mon Asuka, there is a matter that I wish to discuss with you," Father Louis said.

Asuka approached the desk, taking a seat in front of the desk, wondering what the man wanted to talk about. Father Louis had taken off his glasses and leaned forward on his desk.

"How is the Hunter Training going with Hikari?"

"It's going fine," Asuka answered, "I have learned the Hunter's Sight."

Father Louis nodded, "That's good, but the matter I wish to speak with you is that, have you ever hear of beings called Angels?"

"Er…" Asuka said, an image of a person with wings and halo appeared in her mind.

"Not the obvious one,"

Asuka shook her head.

"No, well I'm not surprised. A few selected individuals are aware of their existence in the first place," Father Louis told her, "Legends goes that the Angels lay hidden in corners of the World, and that even _fewer _had been able to locate them. They are powerful, compared to the strength of a God on Earth, to most and they are _Vital_ keys in turning this battle around."

"Vital Key?"

"With one of those beings under our control, our abilities will increase greatly putting us on part with the vampires strongest such as Ayanami Rei, and many other…even Vlad Drakul himself, the Vampire God."

Asuka frowned, not understanding why she was being told all of this.

"Why telling me?"

Father Louis smiled.

"That's because you are one of the few selected people on Earth that can control and Use one of the Angel's Powers."

Asuka's eyes widened in shock.

"What?"

"This was believably why your mother Kyoko was such a prodigy and a force that even the Vampire feared," Father Louis said, "she wielded one of the _Angel's Tears."_

"Angel's Tear…?"

"A weapon that had been blessed with the Angel's power," Father Louis explained, "Imagine wielding such weapon, the power of the Angel at your hand. Your mother has been able to wield it. Its only fair that you should inherit it."

"You have this…_here?"_

"Not here," Father Louis said, "But if you like, I would put it past it down to you as the best link of your mother to you."

Asuka seated there, reflecting on what she was just told. A weapon that carries the powers of a God, but a part of Asuka reacted knowing that her mother had wielded such weapon made her, and couldn't curb her curiosity of wanting to see the weapon itself.

"Where is it?"

Father Louis smiled.

"Come with me to the city, I'll show you."

Asuka nodded.

A little while later, Father Louis and Asuka were on their way to the city. Asuka was glad to have left the Monastery thought she was somewhat saddened of not seeing Rei before she left, but she knew that will see each other in the morning.

Father Louis himself smiled inwardly as he drove. He had done his job, and all that was left was for Asuka in the end to master and control the weapon itself, and with such a weapon under his control, the war's direction will change for the Hunter forever.

**what devious plan do Father Louis have for our dear Asuka?**

**Let's find out...**


	2. Doll

**Here is chapter 2 enjoy.**

Chapter Twenty Five

Doll

The blade came down swiftly at Mei's head and it slashed the side of her face as Mei moved her head leaving a red gash on the side of her face.

Mei moved from the Shadowbind which dissolved around her. Rei's shadow cloak had dissipated from the blue-haired vampire her red eyes glowing in the darkened night.

"You could have killed me," Mei stated, "Why didn't you?"

Rei narrowed her eyes.

"Why indeed. Maybe I'm not as cruel as you are," she said, "Killing my own flesh and blood. I'm not that low."

"Are you really the same Rei Ayanami that brought fear into the hearts of those who heard your name?" Mei asked, "The doll that killed without a second thought?"

A flash of rage crossed Rei's features.

"I'm not a doll,"

Mei grinned, "Yes you are."

Rei charged at her with a snarl, her blade slashing at Mei whom dodged the attack, blocking the next one with her blade in a echoing clang.

"Is this why you've rebelled against your own kind Rei? Do you think you can run away from the past…from what you truly are."

Rei yelled pushing her back and quickly sprinting forward with an attack, toward Mei who pushed it sideway with her sword.

"You can't escape it doll," Mei told her.

"DON'T," Rei screamed at her, pushing her off again.

Mei attacked her, her attack swift and quick but Rei was blocking them perfectly with her skills, though her mind was in disarray as the memories of the thousands of people and Hunters alike she had killed over the many years she had walked the Earth…

"I'm not that person," Rei said, "Not anymore."

Mei smiled. She knew her sister's weakness will be the key to defeat Rei, but she doesn't want to overdo it, because having Rei go berserk will not be good for her. She had learned that the hard way.

"You are still that person Rei," Mei continued, "It still lie right beneath the surface…hungry for blood and violence. Every instinct in your body wanting to kill and drain everyone around you."

"Stop it Mei," Rei yelled at her, feeling her murderous intent rise.

"That hunger…to kill," Mei said, "Become that doll….Rei Ayanami."

Rei looked at her, something within her snapped. Mei had pushed Rei into a corner where all she could see and hear was the screaming and seeing the murders and the many people that had die by her hands…Rei looked at her hands, seeing them covered thick with blood, thousand of screams echoed in her mind…

"AAAAARGH," she screamed toward the reddish moon in the sky.

* * *

Mei had her glowing hand toward Rei who was caught within the spell, making Rei releave all of her past murders and sins. Something she had developed herself and calling it, Phantom Nightmare. Someone like her sister right here, have been responsible for a lot of deaths during the war and being a vampire this spell was the worst torture.

Rei had fallen down on her knees breathing heavily her head bowed down on her chest, the blue hair shadowing her face.

Mei approached her, until she was standing in front of her. Then she raised her blade high in the air.

"As the legend go isn't it Rei?" she said, "Light will always overcome the Darkness."

To Mei's shock, Rei started to chuckle, rising to a full laugh.

_What the…_she thought, taking a few steps back.

"This time, the darkness will win," Rei said, raising her head.

In a flash, her sword was already halfway toward Mei's face. Mei barely blocked it with her own sword, struggling at how much strength Rei was putting on her own.

"You think you can defeat me with such parlor tricks, _sister," _

"This is impossible," Mei responded, "How can you still be…_sane?"_

A dark glint shone in Rei's blood red eyes.

"Maybe I'm already insane…_for blood,"_

Rei moved, pushing her backward slashing at Mei so fast that her arm was a blur and blood flew across the gashes and cuts from Mei's wounds. She jumped a few yard away from her, gasping and huffing.

Rei then raised a finger on her sword, sliding it down the metal and then licked the blood on it.

"Ah, delicious," She said, "What's going on Mei? You ran out of tricks?"

Mei stared at her.

_The look on her face changed…its' different than before, almost as it was during the war…_

* * *

Misato was going down the hill that the vampire Lilly had fallen down with the werewolf. The wounds she had gotten wasn't as serious thought it had stopped bleeding, but Misato was feeling out of breath. The ground and rocks rolling by her feet as she headed down, arriving at the end of the slope which was giving into wet rocks and the large river in front of her.

Misato glanced around.

_She hadn't fallen in the river…as she?_

A thought occurred her as she briefly wondered if the vampire could swim, but quickly deduced that even if it couldn't swim, the vampire wouldn't die. Her eyes found a splat of blood on one of the rocks which lead to…

"_Jesus_,"

The werewolf laid on the ground, its limbs still, moving slightly with the water current. Her borrowed sword stood, hilt deep, straight up from its chest, and beside it laid the vampire face down on the wet ground. Misato approached, her and turned her around.

Lilly gasped, blood in her mouth.

"You're okay?"

"Been through worse," Lilly answered, "Help me up."

Misato did so, and Lilly leaned against her, a soft purr coming from the vampire.

"You know, you smell _really_ good," Lilly said, closing her eyes.

"I'll bet," Misato answered, "Can you walk?"

"I wouldn't have ask for your help if I _could_ walk now, would I?" Lilly retorted.

A loud explosion echoed upward and the two looked up.

"Rei is still going at it," Misato said.

"It's not like Rei to drag a battle this long," Lilly said, "Let's get up there quick. I need to see what's going on."

As the two passed the dead werewolf, Misato pulled her blade out.

* * *

Mei had activated Guilt again as her entire body started to glow a deep red, her sword in her hand, sending blast at Rei who was dodging them with laughter escaping her lips.

"you call this improvement?" Rei said, "I should just kill you since you are an embarrassment to all of us that can use Dark Magic. Let me show you the true power of the darkness."

Her entire body then was covered in a entire frame of black flames her.

_What? _Mei thought.

"Hellfire," Rei whispered.

The flames rushed toward Mei as one of her arm was caught before she could even move. Her entire arm was reduced to ashes as Mei screamed falling down on the ground, blood pouring from the piece that was left.

"Now, for the finish," Rei grinned evilly showing her fangs.

She took Mei by her clothes before biting down on her neck drinking…feeding herself upon her sister who was weakly fighting against her…

"Rei?" a voice called.

She removed herself from Mei, dropping the half-dead vampire on the ground. Licking her lips, she turned around finding Lilly, supported by Misato, a look of pure shock on her face.

"Hello Lilly, you brought a snack," she answered.

"Did you…_kill _Mei?"

Rei smiled.

"She should die after all weaklings don't make vampires,"

**What's happening to Rei?**

**XD**


	3. Aftermath

**Here is the next one enjoy that.**

Chapter Twenty-Four

Aftermath

Lilly sighed heavily.

"Can I borrow your sword Misato?"

"Er…sure."

The blonde took it and limped toward Rei who was grinning dangerously, her red eyes watching her. Her black sword back in its shaft.

"You're going to do the honors?"

"Not quite," Lilly said.

She stabbed Rei straight into the guts.

The blue-haired vampire let out a gasp of pain before falling down on her knees as Lilly pulled out the blade. Misato stood there gaping as to why she would do that. _Weren't they friends?_

But Rei's next phrase surprised her even more.

"You didn't have to stab me in the guts Lilly," she growled.

"Yeah, yeah," Lilly said waving the threat off, "You can yell at me later, but are you alright?"

Rei took a few deep breaths as she closed her eyes, fighting for control over herself.

"I've got it under control."

"Good," Lilly said, "Wouldn't want you to go all berserk around here."

The blue haired vampire stood up, looking at Mei who was on the ground unmoving, her sword by her side. She couldn't believe that Mei would use the Phantom Nightmare spell on her, trapping her in her own worst memories, and it was around then her old personality forced its way back in.

_The Doll persona._

Rei glanced back at Lilly, "Achilles?"

"Dead," Lilly answered, "He was the one that had attacked the Hunter party."

"Figured as much," Rei said, "Let's head back."

"What about Mei?"

Rei glanced back at her sister's unconscious form on the ground.

"She'll live," she whispered to Lilly.

The trio headed back toward the Monastery arriving in the early hours of morning. They had made straight for Father Troy's office so that Misato would report what had happened and Rei made her way toward Asuka's room so that she could see the redhead again. She arrived in front of Asuka's door and knocked.

"Asuka…are you there?"

She received no answer. Confused, Rei turned the knob finding it unlocked and opened the door, stepping inside the room. It was empty, Rei could even tell and the darkness and from the smell it was vacated a while ago.

"She is not here,"

Rei spun around her sword coming an inch away from the blonde's Hunter throat who looked a little surprised to see the deadly weapon so close to her, and a little unnerved.

"Where is she?"

Ritsuko narrowed her eyes at the vampire. She had been curious at the strange relationship that Asuka had with her, and it had went through many scenarios in her head, coming to some impossible result from her many researches.

"Before I tell you, will you answer an question from me?"

"Depends," Rei said removing the sword, putting it back in its place.

"Is Asuka…_your other half?"_

Rei blinked. Lilly had told her that the Humans will start figuring things out, but she never expected them to see it that quickly. That blonde was smarter than she looks.

"Well?"

Rei approached her, staring straight into Ritsuko's eyes.

"Tell me where Asuka went and who she is with?"

"Your mind tricks won't work on me," Ritsuko told her, smirking a little.

_I don't need this shit, _Rei thought.

She suddenly took the blonde by the throat, gritting her teeth which showed her fangs as her red eyes gleamed dangerously.

"Something strange has been going on in this city with you people. I don't know how it got here, but it's fucking dangerous for everyone here in Vatican City. Now, tell me what part does Asuka play in all of this?"

"W…what are you talking…a…about?"

"_Don't fuck with me_," Rei snarled, "What are you hiding?"

Ritsuko had never seeing a vampire that agitated and she can feel the red gaze staring straight into her being…

"She…She is with Father Louis…"

Rei narrowed her eyes.

"Why?"

"They…they are going to the city," Ritsuko said, "At the…"

"Cathedral," Rei finished, remembering the strange vibes she had gotten from the place, "What do you people have hidden in there? _Answer me."_

"I…I don't…" Ritsuko was starting to turn blue in the face.

"_TELL ME," _Rei hissed.

"The…the Legacy of Kyoko Soryu,"

Rei frowned, _Asuka's mother's Legacy?_

She dropped Ritsuko back onto the ground, the blonde coughing and when she had regained herself, Rei was already gone.

* * *

Rei was running through the woods of the forest, heading straight for the city, blurring through the trees at amazing speed. She can't quite figure out why the Hunter waited so long to past down something to Asuka from her mother.

_Unless…_

Does it have to something to do with the strange presence she had been feeling ever since they've gotten here?

Rei tightened her fist, increasing her speed.

She was afraid that Asuka will be hurt at whatever was going to happen and if that happens…God help the person responsible..

_Father Louis…_

* * *

Father Louis had driven, to Asuka's surprise, toward the large aged cathedral in the middle of the city. Glancing around, she noticed some famous buildings in the distance such as the Vatican building.

"Here?"

"Come along Asuka," Father Louis said.

She followed him inside the building. They were rows of seat exactly like a church with the statue of the saints with candles at the foot of their statues.

"There is no one here," Asuka remarked.

"Not exactly," Father Louis said as they walked up the altar, and he pushed the chair of the Pastor back, showing a hidden door. They went down the stone steps at a level that was a corridor, lighten up with many torches.

The two walked down the hallway, Asuka glancing around uncertainly wondering if coming here was such a good idea. The memory of her last bad idea come to mind, making her shudder a bit.

"Here we are," Father Louis announced.

They had arrived at a double door which bears an upside down triangle, and along the line eyes were drawn on it.

_What on Earth? _Asuka though, watching the symbol and wondering what it means.

Father Louis had unlocked the door with an iron key and opened it. The room was large with a high towered ceiling, and a spiral patter on the floor, the painting of strange symbol which looked like they were drawn by blood. In the very middle of the circular room was a spear, beautifully carved all over its lengths by many symbols all the way to the top of the two pointed tips.

"This…This is the Angel's Tear," Father Louis told her, "The weapon that granted your Mother the power equivalent to a God."

Asuka watched the Spear, and a strange sensation of light headed feeling was settling upon her.

"I feel strange…" she said.

"It's the amount of power that its' possesses," Father Louis say, "Those symbols were drawn to suppress it, mostly all into this room."

"S… Should I be able to…"

"IT is your destiny Asuka," Father Louis said, "The Power of the Angel Tear was your mother's legacy, the only thing that she could pass down to you. Take it, and claim your right."

Asuka swallowed heavily, and approached the Spear. She couldn't understand why her Mother even accepted to do this…to wield this weapon but she herself doesn't know why.

Her hand closed around the Spear.

**Asuka NOOOOOO...oh well she did it. XD  
**


	4. Angel's Tear

**Here is the last chapter of this Volume. Hope you enjoyed it so far.**

Chapter Twenty-Five

The Angel's Tear

Pain was all Asuka could feel next.

It was like every fiber of her hand was being burned alive. She had tried to let go of the Spear but her hand was glued to the strange object. Then she felt something in her mind, an outside force digging into her head and Asuka screamed, falling down on her knees, one hand still on the Spear while the other was on her head.

Memories were flashing before her eyes. Memories of her friends, back in Tokyo-3, Shinji, Touji, Kensuke, other familiar faces of teachers…

"No," Asuka yelled.

The presence was digging deeper within her brain into her childhood. Memories of her parents, her mother looking down at her with a smile.

"_Don't make me remember_," Asuka all but screamed.

But the presence relentlessly dug deeper in her memories, making Asuka remember the most frightening night of her life…

Her parents' death…

She saw the blood on the ground from her hiding place…her father staring without seeing as his lips seemed to be frozen in a scream… Her mother's body being ripped apart by one of the shadow figures…

Then the red eyes that saw her cowering in the closet before a deadly grin grew…

"_GYAAAAAA," _Asuka screamed

* * *

Rei had arrived in the city, breathing heavily before stopping short. Her senses were going haywire for lack of better words; as if not sure which best signal to send her, and Rei felt the strange presence growing stronger.

_What the fuck is going on? _She thought wildly.

She breathed deeply, trying to calm herself down and her senses before taking off toward the cathedral knowing that's where the strange presence was and where everything was taking place.

That's where Asuka was.

_Asuka, please hold on a little longer, _she thought.

* * *

Misato arrived at the Lounge finding Ritsuko there massaging her throat. She had looked everywhere for Asuka finding it odd that she couldn't locate the girl anywhere on the Monastery.

"Hey Rits, have you seen Asuka anywhere?"

The blonde coughed.

"What?"

"Asuka, I couldn't find her anywhere, and she is not in her room," Misato told her, "You've seen her?"

"She is with Father Louis, in the city __cough-cough__ left about an hour ago."

"What for?"

"Something about a birthright," Ritsuko told her, "That's all I know."

Misato found this odd. Kyoko had never spoken about having things to give to Asuka, nor of anything valuable. Ritsuko coughed again.

"You're sick?"

"No, almost got strangled to death by that vampire bitch,"

"Huh?"

"Rei Ayanami," Ritsuko said, "She probably went off toward the city after Asuka…and I've figure the nature of their relationship."

"You did?"

Ritsuko looked at her, "What do you knows of Vampire Mates?"

Misato frowned, vaguely recalling of the person that the vampire will cherish above all others.

"Not a lot…but what does that have to do with Asuka and Rei?"

"I think…positively sure that Rei's mate is Asuka,"

Misato stared at her, then laughed.

"Are you kidding me? Vampires don't mate with Humans. Its' like saying a tiger having a baby of a lion."

"That sounded so wrong on so many levels," Ritsuko told her, shaking her head, "But seriously, that' s they way I'm seeing it."

Misato shook her head.

"I do not believe this,"

"You'll have to, for Rei went after Asuka when I have told her who she was with. I wasn't surprised if she is there already."

"Where?"

"The Cathedral,"

* * *

Father Louis stood a little way away watching Asuka on her knees with a slight crease on her forehead. He had been present during Kyoko's claiming of the Lance of Longinus, and this hadn't happened then so what was going on? He had expected the energy shield to repel Asuka if the girl was not being worthy of the weapon. But she has been able to enter the shield and touch the Spear.

So what was causing…this pain…to Asuka's mind?

Could the Angel Tear be trying to bond with the girl or something completely out of his control was happening?

* * *

Images were now flashing in front of Asuka's eyes. Images she knew weren't part of her memories, so here they coming from?

She noticed the ground, as far as the eye could see, was covered with skeletons..._Human skeletons_…and the moon above her was blood red…

She saw a black shape against the sky, draped in a large cloak, two red eyes shining in the blackness that surrounded him…

A symbol flashed in front of her eyes

She saw Lilly with ripped clothes…

A tombstone with the name MISATO KATSURAGI engraved upon it.

"No," Asuka whispered.

Then she saw Rei, nailed to a cross, her entire body was covered with blood and cuts…a stake driven straight to her chest…

"NOOO, REI," Asuka yelled at the vampire raising her hand toward her, but the image was gone as quickly as it have came.

"The fate of the entire world rest in your hands Asuka…_you can change their fates_."

Her mother stood across her.

"Mother…"

"It was you all along Asuka," she said, "it was you…"

"Mother, what's going on?"

"The world will face true Darkness Asuka…but only you can push it back…save it…"

"What…"

"_Succeed where I have failed Asuka…Succeed where I have failed…"_

* * *

The door of the room they were in caved in as a figure appeared in the doorway, red eyes flashing dangerously and then they come to a stop on Asuka kneeling in front of a Spear and Rei's eyes widened.

_The Lance of Longinus…An Angel's Tear…How?_

"Stay right where you are Vampire," Father Louis said, "This is not of your affairs."

"You…_out of my way_," Rei growled.

"This is her choice, vampire," Father Louis said, "You have no say in it. This Power belongs to us, the Hunters with this, the war shall be ours."

"Keep dreaming,"

Rei charged at him, pulling out her sword as the Father send a blast of magic at her, one which Rei slashed into two pieces with her blade, and she rammed a punch straight into the man's face drawing blood sending him flying across the room, crashing into the wall.

"_Never_ come between me and my mate," she growled at him, her red eyes flashing.

Then she turned toward Asuka who was completely limp on the ground. Kneeling by the girl, she took the redhead within her arms.

"Asuka, _Asuka_," Rei cried.

She then could hear Asuka's blood flowing within her body, meaning that Asuka was still alive, making her let out a breath of relief. Then, she caught sign of a symbol, a glowing one, on Asuka's arm which glowed briefly before disappearing, leaving her skin unmarked. Asuka had just claimed to Lance of Longinus and that its power will bows to her.

_The Lance of Light, _Rei thought.

She picked the redhead girl up, throwing the lance on her back before walking out of the room, leaving the unconscious Father Louis there.

**To be continued in Volume 7**

**Hope you guys have enjoyed this volume so far. thanks to all whom had read so far to those whom reviewed thank you all.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	5. Bonus Materials

**Basically what it says just some stuff about the characters and the likes.**

Bonus Chapter

Author's Note

Wow, I have gotten to the sixth volume of this series and I'm overjoyed and also glad of it making it this far. Apart from my other stories, this is my longest yet with a serious plot…

I hope you enjoyed the new characters that had showed up through old character will reappear. So much drama, and suspense with a little fight and hope you enjoyed the werewolf appearance…

**Characters so far**

**Rei Ayanami :** She was somewhat cruel n the past thought something caused her to change and also struggling as to whether telling Asuka about the Mate thing, or keep it quiet. As you see, Rei's weakness is tied to her past of all the killing she had done in the war. Let's hope she can find a way to have the courage to talk to Asuka about it.

**Lilly**: Created by Rei, and is a loyal friend to the vampire, through she tease her sometimes. Strong willed, she keep Rei in check whenever the latter went berserk. Lilly's past is unknown but shall come to light soon, I hope.

**Asuka Langley Soryu: **She seems mostly like a damsel in distress for most part at the beginning but as the story progresses, she is developing her strength. Don't worry, she'll fight her own battles soon.

**Hikari**: The old friend of Asuka, is now an important figure in the Hunter troops. Thought Asuka tried to rekindle their friendship, Hikari send it back at her with a cold accusation. Don't except to find a good relationship there…Yikes.

**Misato Katsuragi: **The woman is becoming friends with the vampires after helping them take down the werewolf Achilles, and is becoming quite chumy with Lilly. Not sure if it means what it sounded like?

**Ritsuko: ** Misato's old partner, and is one smart cookie. She had figured out the strange relationship between Asuka and Rei, impressing the latter. Though she had also given Asuka some advice, yep Ritsuko is one smart woman.

**Father Louis: **Ever since his first appearance in the end of Volume 3, we knew this guy was bad news and he is proven it, convincing Asuka to wield the Angel Tear her mother had left behind, hoping to use Asuka in the war against the vampires. Too bad he didn't count in an extremely pissed off Rei Ayanami, earning him a knock out. Can't say if this is the last of him we see.

**Mei Ayanami: **This character is one of the surprises of Vol. 5. She came with her slave werewolf Achilles to take down Rei to bring her back to the Vampire Council, and to her Father. She was quite powerful having deadly techniques at her disposal, giving even Rei a hard time in the beginning but in the end was defeated. Expect family troubles down in the lane in the future.

**Achilles: **Thought he didn't last Achilles left the impression of having met Lilly and Rei before. The Lycan is skilled with his whips almost killing Lilly if it weren't for Misato. Yeah, he was a badass too bad he is dead, would have loved some more whiplash actions. Oh, well, we can't rule out flashbacks thought.

**Gendo Ikari: **The man had met Rei years before when he was only seventeen and the two have a small history together. Now in his forties, he is the Leader of the powerful Organization known as GERHIN, and he had recruited Rei back in Volume One to work for him. We will see more of him, soon enough.

**See you all in VOLUME 7.**

**Jacques0 out.**


End file.
